


Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Barnes

by Thorfanficwriter



Series: A Hill of Beans [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Marriage, Mild Smut, One Shot, Road Trips, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Anniversary plans go awry.There's a little Easter egg in this for those who have read the other one-shots. I'm not going to tell you which one it comes from, though, because I'm just evil that way. 😈





	Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sexual Re-Education of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566229) by [Thorfanficwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter). 

A last-minute emergency at work required Bucky's attention well past the time he had originally planned to be home. The fledgling company had only recently started making a significant profit, and he was determined to ensure it continued. Second only to his family, it was his top priority. Being his employees’ meal tickets, after all, he took the responsibility very seriously. 

Sam’s biggest client had a last-minute request which turned into an ultimatum. None of the former Avengers took kindly to that sort of thing. Bucky was inclined to tell them to fuck off until Steve pointed out losing the account could mean layoffs. They all scrambled to pull together the necessary team so that the weekend could start with an easy mind. 

Finally able to walk through the door at home, he hit the stairs going up, two-at-a-time. "I’m here!” he hollered. “I got away as fast as I could.” 

“Good. Now, get your stuff together and let’s go,” Y/N answered in irritation. The majority of her week had consisted of nursing the girls through the flu. The effects of long days and even longer nights had lingered. 

“Well, that’s a fine mood.” 

“Sorry. It’s just we could’ve been there already, I had to cancel the dinner reservation and earlier the girls kicked up a big fuss about us being gone for two nights. I am so ready for some ‘R and R”. Four-year-old Rebecca and two-year-old Molly loved visiting with their Aunt Kathy, but loved troubling their mother more. 

The Barneses were celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary. Bucky had planned a weekend trip to a nearby luxury resort. The property was tucked away by a small, natural lake at the foot of the Catskill Mountains. In addition to full spa services, there were plenty of the types of activities Y/N enjoyed as well as a historic village nearby where she could happily drag him around to look at all the “cute little shops”. He was just looking forward to having his girl all to himself for more than a few hours. That and the couple’s massage. 

As he began choosing and packing clothes into the large rolling suitcase, he commented, “What do you need all this for?” 

“I might need different things for whatever we decide to do, and then there’s gotta be appropriate shoes and...” 

“Okay. Nevermind,” he snickered. 

It didn’t take Bucky long to toss in the few items he needed, close up the case then tuck it away in their SUV. While he took the wheel and started up, Y/N synced his phone’s bluetooth and started the iTunes playlist. 

“Do you want me to pull up Google Maps?” 

“No need. I looked at the directions online. Super easy.” Tapping his forehead, he crowed, “It’s all up here.” 

Ten minutes on the road, as they neared the exit for the highway, Bucky grumbled an expletive. Being a Friday afternoon, they ran into peak rush hour traffic. Around ninety-minutes later, disappointed at being significantly over their anticipated travel time, Bucky turned onto a two-lane route. The congestion grew steadily lighter until they wound up having the road all to themselves. 

Surrounded by lush, majestic trees, the twists and turns wound through the hillside. Y/N enjoyed the scenery for quite a while before realizing they hadn’t passed another vehicle for miles. The road signs were few and far between. 

“Bucky, are you sure this is the right way?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“It’s weird. I haven't seen anyone else this road for a while.” 

“The directions said to turn onto Route 28 East.” 

“We’re going west.” 

“No, we’re not.” 

When a marker finally came into view, she pointed, “See. West.” 

“Damn it. Pull up the GPS. There’s gotta be a place to turn around soon.” 

Grabbing her phone, Y/N announced, “I’ve got no service.” She tried his. “Neither do you.” 

“Of course,” he muttered. As soon as they reached a straight stretch of road, Bucky quickly spun the car around to head the opposite direction. 

Y/N, clutching tightly to the door handle, glared at him, “Jesus! Warn a girl next time!” 

“Sorry. This day is not going at all as planned.” 

“Well, settle down. I’d like to get there in one piece.” 

Another twenty-minutes, or so, on the deserted road, the car began stuttering. The interior lights slowly faded, power steering gave out and the car slowed of its own accord. “This is all we need.” 

“What’s wrong?” she asked as he eased the car off to the side of the road, onto the dirt shoulder. The car went completely dead. Bucky tried restarting the engine, but absolutely nothing even made an effort to turn on. 

“Did you get the oil change service when I asked?” 

“I told you I did, didn’t I? Did any kind of warning light come on before it gave out?” 

“No,” he admitted. Bucky popped the hood, got out and looked inside. He put it back down, then returned to the driver’s seat. 

“I don’t see anything obviously wrong. It’s probably electrical or the stupid computer.” 

They sat in the car, hoping somebody would eventually drive by. Y/N entertained herself with the e-book she’d downloaded, while Bucky just laid back and shut his eyes. An hour later, Y/N pointed out that still not one vehicle had driven by. With no other options, they had to walk back to the turnoff where there had been a small town. Y/N collected her phone and purse while Bucky pulled out the suitcase and locked the car. 

“Where’s the other bag?” 

“What other bag?” 

“The tote bag that I left by the door. The one that has all my products and makeup in it.” 

“I thought that was your purse.” 

“When have I ever carried a purse that big?” 

“I don’t pay that much attention to ladies’ purses, Y/N. You shoulda said something.” 

As both properly annoyed parties began walking, Bucky found the rolling case wasn’t designed for the terrain. He switched it to his left hand in order to keep the wheels on the asphalt. While it was more mobile, the vibrations traveling up his arm were intolerable. Stopping in his tracks, he righted the case, slammed down the retractable handle and lifted. 

The luggage weight wasn’t at all an issue, but having to lug it around, for who knew how much longer, was an added thorn in his side. In a mocking, whiny tone, he mumbled, “I might need different things.” 

Y/N stopped dead in her tracks, “What was that?” 

“Seriously. Who needs that much stuff for two nights?” 

“Any average woman, Bucky. We wouldn’t even be in this mess if we weren’t rushing because _ you _ got home late and _ you _telling me you didn’t need the GPS.” Deepening her voice, she mocked, “It’s all up here,” and tapped her head. 

“None of those things would’ve prevented the car from croaking.” 

“But at least we’d be on the other side of the highway. The one with actual civilization!” 

They resumed the trek in silence. As the sun began to dip beneath the tree line, Bucky sheepishly asked, “I don’t suppose you grabbed the flashlight out of the glovebox?” 

Y/N gave him a death stare and prepared to unleash Hell when they heard a hopeful sound. Something was coming down the road. Soon an ancient, rusted red pickup truck pulled up and stopped. The driver, a hardened good-ol-boy, had to manually roll down the passenger window. “That your car back there?” 

They affirmed this and were invited into the cab. Bucky gave Y/N a hand up, tossed the suitcase in the truck bed then climbed in himself. Luckily, their good Samaritan was a chatty fellow, because the couple had ceased talking to each other. By the time they were escorted to the nearest gas station, the sun had set. Their phones having reconnected to cellular service, Bucky spoke with roadside assistance while Y/N worked on finding lodgings for the night. 

A quick cab ride later, the Barneses arrived at the only hotel in town; a dilapidated four-story, brick building. The hotel was so outdated, it still used metal keys. Y/N opened the door to their room and switched on the light.

Taking in the tiny, dingy accommodations, she groaned, “Fantastic.” 

Everything looked tidy, but the bed’s mattress had a visible depression in the middle of it. There was no telling how old it was. The non-smoking room smelled like cigarettes. Tears and worn spots riddled the carpet. 

Bucky tossed the suitcase onto the bed. “It’s just one night.” Then he announced he was going to order a pizza. 

“Wait,” Y/N replied. 

“For what?” 

“You need a shower.” 

“I’m starving and I’m tired. I’ll shower later. You go shower.” 

“That’s the plan numbskull,” she growled, yanking a fistful of his shirt and dragging him into the bathroom. 

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked as she turned the tap. The next thing he knew, Y/N grabbed him again and pulled him into a harsh, fervent kiss. His arousal was instant. 

“It’s called angry sex, dumbass, and you have ten seconds to strip or this’ll be our last anniversary.” 

It only took him eight. As soon as they got under the water, Bucky hoisted her up. Y/N’s limbs wrapped around him like an anaconda. Pushing her back against the tiles, her fingers burrowed into his thick hair, raking his scalp. 

“Why am I so fucking turned on by this?” he huffed. 

“It’s the adrenaline.” 

“Why haven’t we done this before?” 

“You’ve never gotten me this riled up before.” 

“I might have to piss you off more often.” 

“Don’t go making a habit of it.” 

Ever vigilant over her safety, first and foremost, Bucky was careful slipping inside her. But, Y/N kept insisting he go harder to the point he said, “Any harder and we’ll be going through that wall.” 

Only moments later, he cursed, “Christ, I’m gonna have to pull out soon. The condoms are in the fucking suitcase.” 

“I’m so close!” 

“I’m hitting the point of no return, babe. C’mon, doll. Just this once. I promise. What are the odds?” 

“Okay...that’s it...right there...” 

“Like this, baby?” 

“Yes...oh, god...” with a shout from both of them, Y/N held on even tighter. Bucky gave one last, powerful thrust before they rode out the wild climax together. 

Bucky peeled off the shaky legs to ease her down, and she laughed. When he asked what was so funny, she answered, “It’s never a dull moment with you James Buchanan Barnes.” 

Gently pushing some wet locks away from her face, he said, “Thanks for putting up with me. Happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary.” 

“Y/N?” 

“Yes, sweetheart.” 

“What do you think about extra pepperoni?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Bucky and other Marvel characters.


End file.
